


home sweet home

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: (really short, but whatever.)Just Sonic and Knuckles being tired and cosy.





	home sweet home

Hogging the blanket. ‘Hog in the blanket. Sonic curled up underneath Knuckles’ old threadbare blanket that he had knitted himself when he was nine. Sonic curled up in Knuckles’ bed in Knuckles’ sturdy little cottage, hogging the blanket and quietly _asleep._

Knuckles lets out a huff, because Sonic has been animated and bouncy and annoying the whole day, but now he’s out like a candle, _of course._ He then attempts to convince himself that Sonic _isn’t_ looking cute, lying there, and quietly takes off his shoes and puts them away. He carefully closes the cupboard and pads over, trying not to wake him – because then he’d be cranky, that’s the only reason, honest – and joins him, tugging away one corner of blanket for himself.

“Hey,” Sonic mumbles sleepily, and _he was awake?!_

“It’s my blanket,” Knuckles retaliates, but keeps it quietly.

“Yeah, yeah…” Sonic mutters, and rolls over so he’s facing Knuckles, all without opening his eyes. He tries putting an arm around Knuckles, and Knuckles goes very still, thinking _what._

-And then Sonic uses that to his advantage and steals the blanket again. Knuckles would’ve rolled his eyes for sure, if he wasn’t this tired. Instead he opts to try get some blanket back, and Sonic swats lazily at his arm and mumbles something. _Oh no, you don’t_. Knuckles deters Sonic’s second attempt to get the blanket all for himself, and Sonic lets out a disgruntled sound. “Alright.”

They share the blanket. Sonic hugs him partway, sleepily, and drifts off. Knuckles just lies awake for half an hour, listening to Sonic breathing steadily. It’s soothing and foreign at the same time ( _and incredibly sappy, Knuckles_ ) and before he knows it his eyes are slipping closed, too.


End file.
